Dumbledore's retreat
by et lover
Summary: What is to happen to Hogwart's now that its Headmaster is out? Currently Snape and Mc Gonagall
1. the starting point

Dumbledore's Retreat

The war is over. Everyone is rejoicing now that everything will be alright. According to Albus, now that the wizarding world is free from evil and that he was sure; his grand vacation was long overdue. No one can really deny that from him after all, appreciation and praises given to the great Harry Potter should be accounted to him as well. He was as much as responsible for everything that is good in this world. Of course, everyone opposed to that grand vacation. No one wanted him to leave his home. His Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore means everything to his staff and his students. He will always be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You may be wondering why all of these, right? Well this is where it all started. I just mentioned to all of you the Headmaster's much awaited retreat. He did go much to the disappointment of everyone, including me. Many believe that I don't like Albus, and I never corrected that idea. To the minds of all, Severus Snape is the big bad wolf ready to pounce in the opportunity to take over. Contrary to this, one may observe that I am currently brooding and actually sulking about this news. What is going to happen to this school? Who's going to discipline the students? How should I…?

"Severus, the Headmaster wants to see us" and that made my solitary world go away. No one likes it especially me. What the hell was she thinking coming unannounced. Then I remembered that I was in the faculty lounge. So I got up and followed the deputy headmistress. She hasn't change much. Her severe looks and impeccable form never wavered. To many who do not know she is much younger than she seems to be. If I'm not wrong she was in seventh year when I was in my third year. She was the Head Girl at that time. She was much relaxed at that time strict but not as severe as now. She really needs to loosen up. I guess I need to take my own advice. After all there is no need for it now that I don't have to face Voldemort. Hell, I might even let my house a couple of points. I might even give the Golden trio ten points each for their bravery not that they needed it since almost every teacher gave them points.

"Las Vegas…" Mc Gonagall said to the gargoyle. Las Vegas? Then we finally arrived to see the headmaster sporting muggle clothing. They were too shiny and too young for him.

"Ahh, Severus.. Minerva… what do you say about my clothes? Do I look like a muggle?" Then I heard a soft and young giggle coming from my right. "Oh, Albus…aren't you to old for that? I know you're going to Las Vegas and have fun with the cards and dice but…" Laugh. So that's it. Albus is going to gamble? Maybe he did got off his knockers. Indeed it was a sight to behold. The Daily Prophet will have a field day. Well, I can't help but snicker. Did I just say snicker?

"I hope Albus that you didn't call us just to show off your…err… outfit. You do know that you look terrible? " And that twinkle just intensified as to may dismay, he just smiled. "Indeed, Severus. I did call you for something else and I do need your opinion on these. So you two don't like it?" Then he changed to a formal tux and the long beard was gone. He looked quite young.

"I called you two to discuss about my absence and of course your duties." His eyes were twinkling and somewhat different.

"Minerva you will share your post with Severus. Of course someone needs to acting as the Headmaster since you all insisted; I will remain as Headmaster and I want to be informed of everything. Since I will be away, Minerva, you are entitled to the access to everything, There is nothing much to do so that's it. I hope you two will like my gift when the time comes."

"I hope that you will enjoy your retreat and that you will return with our souvenirs." She seemed to think the same thing as I. Maybe he really needs that vacation? Gifts?


	2. A letter of request

Dumbledore's Retreat

After dinner, the Headmaster announced his plans. The Great Hall was silent. In the end, everything turned alright. Albus decided to leave tomorrow morning. He dismissed the students five minutes ahead. He says that he needs to pack more things. I was about to retire in my room when Minerva came to me.

"Well Severus, we need to be early than usual since there are so many things to discuss. Please meet me at the Transfiguration room for the briefing. Goodnight."

When I came that morning, Minerva was looking at a small parchment.

"Minerva"

"Ahh Severus you're here. Albus left this parchment this morning. It seems there will be chaos in the Great Hall this morning."

I gave her a quizzical look. Chaos in the Great Hall? She understood and gave me the parchment.

_Minerva and Severus,_

_I'm sorry to give this last minute details. I just thought last night that maybe we need to do something with house rivalries. I believe that since we have two houses in almost all classes, it would be better if the students will be permanently paired up. Also, Hogsmeade needs help in repairing and recovering from the damage during the war. The students may spend the weekends helping the villagers. I trust you two to do a good job. Do something about the two heads. Good luck!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

There will be chaos alright. The worst of these is the two heads. I never liked meddling with my students affairs. And how exactly are we going to help the two heads? Malfoy and Granger will always be after each other's neck. This is really a good way in making my day.

"We may as well do it, Minerva. Have you informed the other teachers?"

"They are yet to be informed. I have called them already."

The others agreed with us but can do nothing since it was Albus wishes. He is still the Headmaster after all. They will help us with the house rivalries and the Hogsmeade project. Everybody else seems to think that the heads were a hopeless case. I myself believe that it will be futile.

"Are they nuts?"

"What's this?"

Death glares were sent. The students continued to grumble. They don't want to concede. They are fine the way they are. They are really making my day.

"Silence!" Minerva took over. The Great Hall was silent within seconds. "You will know who will be your partner during your first class. Till the end of term, you will be working with your partner. All classes will host two rival houses. As for your weekends, three hours will be spent in helping the villagers and two hours are yours to be decided upon. You will be working in groups consisting of 3 pairs."

Amazingly, the hall remained silent. The rival houses continued to send death glares but nothing more was said. I called the two heads to meet us.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger meet Professor Snape after breakfast. I will join you after the list is finalized."

Harry and Ron looked at me. Somehow, I know that Malfoy and I will be paired up. Isn't it too much that we have to work together during Head duties?

"Sorry, Mione. Don't worry we'll keep him of you. Just tell us when he bothers you." Ron said with his mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah, Mione. We'll help you." At least Harry had the decency to talk with his mouth empty.

"I appreciate it guys. Ron, can't you talk with your mouth empty?"

In the Slytherin table, the Head Boy appears to be impassive.

_So they think that they could make Granger and I agree and Professor Snape is agreeing to this?_

Draco looked over the Gryffindor table and saw the Golden Trio. Granger was a sight to behold. Pouting and grumbling at the same time now that's a start.

_This will be interesting. A pureblood and a mudblood together for six months will make this school go to hell._


End file.
